


Baby Boy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Boy, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In honor of all my friends on Tumblr,</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of all my friends on Tumblr,

Sometimes Sam was embarrassed at how quickly two simple words could stop him in his tracks, make his breath come in pants, and turn him into a quivering mess of want and need. Two simple words said by Dean. Baby Boy. 

The minute those words would leave Dean's mouth, Sam would instantly be hard. He knew damn well that Dean knew how he effected him, the bastard would smile that smug little grin of his, knowing it drove Sam mad. 

They were working, on their way to talk to the family of a victim of the veangeful spirit they were hunting, just about to knock on the door when Dean leaned close to Sam, and whispered into his ear, "Baby Boy."

Sam swallowed hard, shifting the front of his dress slacks, trying to cover up his erection when Dean knocked on the door, that smug smirk on his lips briefly, his face sobering up as soon as the door opened. 'Damn him,' Sam thought, trying to pay attention to the grieving family member, knowing damn well that he wouldn't remember a thing the woman said.

The next 30 minutes were torture for Sam, as Dean had said it again at least three times while they were sitting on the little old lady's couch. He had bitten his lip to prevent himself from moaning out in pleasure, it wouldn't be any good on their cover if had done so.

After the woman showed them out Sam stormed to the car, slamming himself into the passenger's seat. Dean made his way slowly, that damn grin plastered on his face.

Sam was of two minds, the first one wanted to kick Dean's ass for the teasing and frustration, the other, though, wanted nothing but Dean. Dean's hand on him, his mouth on him, Dean taking him hard, fast, slow, gentle, it didn't matter as long as Dean was touching him. Sam looked out the window, trying to figure out exactly where they were headed, their motel was in the opposite direction. 

Sam sighed in frustration, not knowing where the hell Dean was taking them. He looked over at his brother as Dean pulled the impala off onto a dirt road, trying to figure out what was going on in Dean's mind. Dean wasn't above letting Sam suffer, he had done it before. 

As far as Sam knew they were still working the case, heading somewhere the little old lady had told them about, but he couldn't be sure. He really didn't remember much she had said to them let alone what he had answered.

Dean pulled the car over next to an abandoned field. He got out, walking around to Sam's door. Leaning down he said, "You need an engraved invitation, Baby Boy?" Dean licked his lips backing away from the car, quickly undoing his tie. 

Sam got out, swallowing hard, and followed his brother's retreating form. Dean had turned and started running, a gentle sprint into the field. Sam followed close, knowing whatever was going through Dean's mind he was probably going to enjoy it.

He exited into a small clearing, where Dean lounged on a blanket. Sam licked his lips, kneeling down next to Dean who had already taken off his jacket and shirt. 

Dean reached out, grabbing Sam by the tie, pulling the younger man towards him. He leaned foreward, placing a soft, too soft, kiss against Sam's lips before trailing a gentle line of kisses towards Sam's ear. "C'mere, Baby Boy," he whispered, hands trailing down Sam's arms.

Sam practically lost all ability to think at that point, a moan breaking free from his lips. Dean was smiling, not that infuriating smirk, but an actual happy grin. Sam loved when Dean had that look on his face. 

Dean knew Sam's mind was blanking out in pleasure, he had planned for that to happen, and was pleased that everything was going according to plan. Licking his lips he slowly helped Sam out of his shirt, fingers trailing across skin when it was exposed, lips placing small kisses and licks and nibbles here and there across the tanned flesh. He gently pushed Sam down onto the blanket, thanking whoever was paying attention that his setup hadn't been disturbed during the day.

As soon as Sam was completely topless, Dean leaned up and kissed him, it was a deep kiss that spoke of passion and devotion, love and adoration, a kiss that told Sam what Dean was unable to say in word, a kiss that told Sam how much he meant to Dean. He pulled away a bit, smiling down at Sam's panting face, his fingers trailing maddening paths across Sam's chest, brushing lightly, teasingly, against Sam's nipples. He loved how sensitive Sam always was, how he'd arch into these touches, how he loved the soft torture just as much as he loved it when Dean just TOOK him, hard and fast. 

Dean pulled away long enough to stared down at Sam, whispering, "Shoes." Sam knew exactly what Dean was asking, kicking off his shoes, then letting Dean do whatever he wanted. Dean leaned back down, trailing kisses across Sam's broad chest, stopping briefly at each nipple, gently biting and licking and sucking at each one before trailing downward. He paused at Sam's navel, tongue briefly playing at the indent as his fingers worked open Sam's belt. He undid Sam's pants, tapping his brother once on the hip, knowing that Sam would understand.

Sam lifted his hips slightly, letting Dean yank his pants down his thighs. He kicked the offending garment off, settling back down as Dean's lips and tongue worked their way down to his hip. 

Dean sucked hard, leaving a mark on one hipbone, before moving to repeat the motion on the other side. Sam's hard cock rubbed against Dean's cheek and he grinned at the needy wimpers he was producing. Dean nuzzled Sam, trailing kisses down to the younger man's inner thighs, gently nipping and kissing the flesh under his lips.

Sam was groaning, fingers loosely intertwining in Dean's hair. He was in heaven, anything Dean did to him made him feel that way, but this, this was incredible. He took in a sharp breath when Dean's tongue snaked out, gently lapping at the head of his cock. God, his brother was beautiful to watch when he did this.

Dean sucked down on Sam's cock, tongue working the younger man just the way Dean knew he loved. He reached out one hand, grasping the bag that he had placed on the blanket, and pulled out the tube of lube. He opened the tube blindly, to intent on watching Sam watch him, slicking his fingers in the slippery gel. Dean reached down, his fingers brushing against Sam's hole, and gently, oh so gently, circled the tight ring of muscle. 

Sam wanted to thrust down on Dean's fingers but stopped himself. He still had some control, even if his brother was slowly driving him mad with pleasure. Sam let out a long moan when finally, fucking finally, Dean's fingers entered him. Not one like he was expecting, but two. Sam was practically shaking as Dean slowly stretched him, he could tell the bastard was enjoying this. 

Dean kept an even pace on Sam's cock as he stretched him open, he didn't want his Baby Boy coming too soon, no Dean wanted to be inside him when that happened. Dean knew that Sam was ready for him, and he pulled away gently, shushing Sam's soft protests of the loss of both his mouth and fingers. "It's okay, Baby Boy. I'm here." As fast as he could, Dean finished undressing himself, pulling Sam's legs until they wrapped around his waist. 

Smiling down at Sam, Dean slowly entered him. His eyes shut briefly as he was gripped in Sam's tight channel. God he would never get over how perfect Sam felt wrapped around him, like he was made to perfectly fit Dean. He opened his eyes, locking his eyes on Sam, knowing that the love and devotion he saw in Sam's eyes was mirrored in his own. He set a slow pace, rocking into Sam, filling him fully before slowly, oh so slowly pulling back. Sam's hands ran up and down Dean's back, nails dragging across his sensitive flesh.

Dean wanted this to last, but he knew damn well that it probably wouldn't. They were both too worked up, especially Sam who Dean had been working up all day. God, he swore that his Baby Boy had come close to draggin him out of that old lady's house and taking him on her front porch, which while that would have ruined Dean's little surprise would have been just as fun in Dean's opinion.

"Sam, God, Sammy, Baby Boy, do you know what you do to me?" Dean panted, his thrusts intensifying. "Do you know how much I want you, Baby Boy? Can you feel it?"

Sam groaned, overwhelmed, overly stimulated by Dean's actions and his words. He grasped onto Dean's arms, his fingers digging in hard, and he knew there were going to be bruises later. Moaning Dean's name over and over again, Sam came hard. 

Dean couldn't hold back anymore, and after a few more quick thrusts came hard in Sam, his lips trailing kisses along his brother's neck, whispering, "Baby Boy" over and over again. 

They lay there for a while, both trembling with aftershocks, both gently running their hands down each other's bodies. After what could have been hours they pulled apart, gently kissing each other as they got dressed. As they walked back to the car hand in hand, Dean leaned in, whispering in Sam's ear, "We'll have round two when we get back to our room, Baby Boy. How'd you like that?"

Sam practically dragged Dean the rest of the way to the Impala, pushing him into the passenger's seat before grabbing the keys and flooring it all the way back into town.


End file.
